Such an exhaust gas-treating device may contain at least one particle filter in order to filter out particles carried in the exhaust gas, especially soot. The particles filtered out are deposited in a particle filter element of the particle filter. The storage capacity of the particle filter decreases with increasing load, and the flow resistance of the particle filter increases at the same time. Regenerations are correspondingly carried out, during which the particle load is burned off. Since particles that cannot be burned off are also deposited in the particle filter, the particle filter gradually becomes clogged despite regenerations, which reduces the storage capacity of the particle filter and increases the flow resistance thereof. It may therefore be necessary over the intended service life of an internal combustion engine to perform maintenance on or replace the particle filter. It is undesirable in this connection to replace the entire exhaust gas-treating device. It is rather desirable to design the exhaust gas-treating device such that the particle filter or at least the particular particle filter element can be made accessible and replaced with the least possible effort. It is common practice for this to design a housing of the exhaust gas-treating device such that it can be opened. For example, individual components of the housing can be fastened detachably to one another for this purpose. For example, flanged fastenings are conceivable, but this means increased weight as well as a comparatively great manufacturing effort. Plug-in connections are quasi ruled out because these can be detached with very great difficulty only or not at all any more after a long connection time. Clamp connections seem to be best suited.